Bisharp's Angel
by eli.ferguson
Summary: A short monolog about how a Bisharp came to meet and vow to protect his one and only love, an Angel disguised as a human. (Summary kinda sucks but it's a pretty decent read 3)


_Alright, i know i have a ton of stories already out that still need to be finished but i've been playing an online pokemon game and one of my pokemon is a Bisharp. According to it's entry they fight each other to become the "alpha" in the pack and anyone who looses a fight is forced from the group._

_That got me sad and so after my work out session i started thinking about how a Bisharp would feel if they had recently been chased out of their families and met a trainer._

_Thus the story~_

_Disclaimers: I do not own pokemon just my OC._

* * *

She came out of nowhere, an angel. I felt her presence first before slowly opening my eyes; it was difficult, one eye seemed to be swollen shut and the other one was very sensitive to light but I somehow managed. Breathing heavily I looked upon the angel; she was cloaked in a bright light with dark hair tumbling over her shoulders in graceful waves.

"Oh dear… you poor thing." Her voice was so gentle, like a sweet lullaby. "Who did this to you?"

Her gentle touches felt like the caressing of the wind and my body, the broken and battered thing that it has become, relaxed. Who was this sweet angel before me? How did she find someone as unworthy as I to bring to heaven?

"Would you like to come with me?"  
She was giving me a choice? Yes! To stay in the presence of a gentle angel, even if I am unworthy; if she is willing to accept me then I will follow her to the ends of the earth. I watched her raise a slender arm and I was surrounded by white.

I don't know how long I sat in the light, was it an hour? A day? A year? I started to worry, where was my angel? Didn't she say I could come with her?

Before I could call out for her a soothing sound seemed to wrap around my battered body and I couldn't help but relax into its warm embrace. Was this what Heaven felt like? All of your past injuries just disappear? You feel warm and safe no matter what has happened? This was all well and dandy but where was my Angel?

It was quiet at first but suddenly my Angel's voice called out to me and I eagerly went to her. In a flash of light I was standing in the middle of a paved road, my angel standing before me in all her beauty.

She was beautiful; her hair, which had looked dark before, was now a chestnut brown and her eyes, which I hadn't been able to see, were dark green and sparkling with happiness.

"Are you feeling better?" Her sweet voice asked me, her head tilted to the side slightly which caused her dark locks to tumble over her shoulder again.

Her beauty denied me the ability to speak and after a moment she frowns slightly, reaching up a delicate hand to touch my forehead on one side of my blade. I froze, was my Angel actually touching me? Willingly? Her lip twitches and she pulls her hand away, letting it drop to her side.

"You're a quiet one, ne?"

I could do nothing but nod my head once, it was better for her to think I was quiet than unwilling to talk to her. Oh how I wished I could, but the more I looked at her the more she took my breath away.

"Well that's okay; say, what's your name?"

Name? We didn't have names from where I was from, we were just there. I wished I could answer her but when she frowned again I reached out to her; my Angel didn't deserve such a frown to mar her face, she deserved nothing less than happiness.

"You don't have a name…. Right… How about…" She trails off, her hand absently taking ahold of my bladed one as she thought. "Shiro?"

I nodded frantically; any name my Angel gave me was a perfect name and seeing the smile that lite her face made my heart swell.

"Shiro it is!" She suddenly threw her arms around my neck and hugged me, a light giggle dancing around me. Frantically I grabbed her waist; she could seriously damage her delicate skin on my blades! After a moment she released me, a smile still on her face; reaching out I grabbed her hand and lowered myself to my knee, bowing my head over her hand.

_I will protect you forever_. I wanted so badly to tell her that but I knew she couldn't hear me; my Angel didn't speak the same language as I. A prolonged silence had me worried; I willed myself to keep my eyes down but was unable to when I heard her giggling.

"Shiro, you silly boy, stand up. We're friends, there's no reason for you to bow!" With the ushering of my Angel I stand up, looking down at her I realize she was so delicate and small.

_I will protect you._

"Hey you!" A stranger's voice caused my Angel to flinch and in a flash I was between the two, my arms spread out wide and my legs bent slightly. No one was going to harm my Angel if I had a say in it.

Running towards us, or at least what looked like running, was an overweight male wearing a plain white shirt and tan shorts. Every step was accompanied by a wheeze or gasp, as if it physically pained him to go faster than a slow crawl; his cheeks seemed permanently dyed pink. It would be too easy to take him out if he posed a threat to my Angel.

"You're a pokemon trainer, right?" He wheezed when he finally reached us; I felt my Angel peak out from behind me and fidget slightly.

"Y-yes I am." She admits, a small blush staining her cheeks.

"Then you can't get out of it, I challenge you to a battle!"

My Angel looked horrified and I frown, neither of them looked fit to do battle. The heavy set male pulled out a round object and threw it into the air. I tensed and waited for it to attack me but in a flash of white what stood before me was a medium sized tan dog. I blink before looking down at my Angle.

_What's that thing supposed to be?_ She looks up at me with pleading eyes before placing her hands on the lower portion of my back.

"I'm sorry Shiro, can you fight for me?"

Fight? She wanted me to fight? But… what if I lose? Would she discard me like my previous family? My hands shook as I looked back to the dog that gave a growl that was supposedly meant to intimidate me. Would my Angel deny me the option of staying by her side if I lost?

No.

I wouldn't lose.

I wouldn't give her the opportunity to regret taking me into her healing embrace.

Taking a step forward I lowered myself and got ready to fight. I felt my Angel jump back and get ready too.

...

Later I found out that she had other "pokemon" with her; the one that had been with her the longest was a female Meganium who went by the name 'Lily'. Lily told me that my Angel was a caring 'trainer' and that she would love us no matter what.

It hurt to know I wasn't the only one by my Angel's side but I was happy to know that she had chosen me to stand by her side and even though I have to share with other I'll be happy as long as there's a smile on her face.


End file.
